What Goes Around Comes Around
by Katherineluvsu
Summary: When Neko Ukitake has a dramatic experience, Chad comes to the rescue. What he does can never be reversed, and he will have to sit the consequences. Ichigo Kurosaki, can not understand why everyone thinks Yoruichi is such an angel. Will he understand the meanings of her actions later on. And lastly Orihime is spreading some nasty rumors, but what will happen when the tables turn?


**(A/N) Ok I don't think I will finish the other fic I posted, I will probably delete it. But if you're reading it, PM me and I will continue it. Any way this one is pretty violent and has a ton of abuse, sex, drugs etc. So if you don't like, don't read! The chapters will be a lot longer than that other one so pleaseeee review! I need to know y'all are reading it! I don't own the bleach characters but Renji was on my Christmas list. I do own Neko/Risuko so don't use her please! Ok anyway…..**

**Ichigo's POV**

*Flashback*

I watched from my spot in the corner as he brought the knife down on my mother. Tears were streaming down her face. She screamed out for me, but I could do nothing. I was a nine year old boy, watching as my father killed my mother.

"Ichigo! Run away! Go!" She screamed at me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I cried back.

*End Flashback*

Damn it had been awhile since I had remembered that. Most of the time I just pushed it to the back of my mind.

I sat up and looked around my apartment. I had passed out on the couch I guess. I was laying back down when I heard a high pitched voice by my head.

"Ichi-Kun! I was so worried are you ok!?" Ritsuko Ukitake squeaked in my ear.

I groaned. Now I remembered what had spurred the memory. When Ritsuko walked in, I had remembered our times as children. I remembered how we used to tell people we were siblings when my mother took us out places.

"Ichi-Kun!?" She was sitting by my legs now, with one hand on my chest.

"I'm fine Ri-Chan, really I'm fine." I assured her, though she didn't look convinced.

"Well alright, are you coming to Kiskue-san's party?" She asked, and completely forgot about my flashback.

"Hell no. Not if I have to see that bitch he lives with." I was not going to go to a dumb party just so I could get harassed by Yourichi.

"Ichi-Kun!" Be polite would you!? She is not a bitch!" Rits was always like that, defending people.

"Fuck you. She is a bitch."

"You need to respect her! She has helped your family so much!"

"How the hell as she done that! She took my sisters to live with a sex offender! And now they're on a different continent!"

At this comment Rits looked away. I knew she missed Karin and Yuzu as much as I did. Maybe more.

"She has done her very best Ichi-Kun. And the thanks you give her is disgusting." Rits stood up and walked out of my apartment, leaving me to lay there on the ripped up couch and look stupid.

**Ritsuko's POV**

_ How the hell can he be so damn stupid?! _I thought as I stormed away from his apartment.

Ichigo didn't understand the things she had done for him. She had done so much, and he called her a bitch.

On my way down the stairs I tripped on my heels. It was only now I realized what a fool I was.

If I had been going to work, or walking on the main streets in pure daylight, this outfit was fine. But for walking around Ichigo's dingy apartment complex, I was a walking rape victim.

I wore a black skirt that was at least three inches above my knees. I had a white button up blouse that showed just a little cleavage. And a black scarf. My heels clacked on the concrete floors and I looked around, praying I wouldn't run in to him.

And of course I did.

"Hey Miss Ukitake, what's a fine little lady like you doin around here?"

He wore plaid pajama pants, and a stained undershirt. He reeked of nicotine, vodka and crack.

"Shut the fuck up. Let me go." But he had already grabbed my wrists.

"That pretty face don't match that potty mouth sugar." He slurred his words, as if to prove he was drunk.

"Renji move! I have to go!" I stepped on his foot, which only made him madder.

I felt it before I had time to see what he was going to do. He smacked my cheek, hard. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Renji you son of a bitch! Leave me alone!" I screamed for someone to help me but it was no use, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and gagged me.

"Now you stay still or else…" He never got to finish his sentence.

The bullet hit him in the back of the head, and he dropped like a rock. I was left standing there, with my blouse open and my scarf tangled around my arms.

The shooter came forward off the stairs, and undid my gag, then untangled my arms.

"Hello Miss Ukitake." I looked up to see Chad. I nearly hit him.

"You can get arrested now! You idiot! You can't just run around blowing people's brains out!" I screamed.

He smiled and held and put his gun away in his belt.

"No one has to know…" He grinned and slung Renji's dead body over his shoulder. He walked into Renji's apartment, where Renji had left the door open, and threw him down on the bed. Then he took the key and locked the apartment.

"Chad they will find him!" I screeched.

"You know as well as I do they check these apartments maybe once a year." He said reaching his hand out for me to take.

I nodded and took his hand. He led me away from the place I may never return, even if it meant never seeing Ichi-Kun again.

**(A/N) That's all for this chapter! Its longer than the other one right? Well hope y'all actually READ it! I will post more chapters if I get reviews! No flames, I will just use them to roast marshmallows but if you know how to be nice, criticism is great!**


End file.
